Out Of Breath
by ShasyAusAngel
Summary: MA - Max's seizures come back full force in the middle of building TC....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Dark Angel the series or the concept.  
  
Summary: Max's seizures come back full force in the middle of building TC. Being "The One" She cannot let anyone see her so weak. Only she doesn't know just how bad these seizures are gonna get.  
  
A/Note: This will definitely be an M/A fic pretty much based on her seizures. Lots of angst and drama and action. Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always appreciated!  
  
Enjoy! :O)  
  
Out Of Breath  
  
Chapter One  
  
She could feel it now, feel the tiny tendrils of pain slowly making their way down her spine, igniting each and every single nerve ending along the way. Forcing her head up, Max kept walking, swallowing the fear that threatened to explode in her gut. "This cant happen now" She thought, glancing around at the bustling control center. It had only been 24hrs since their confrontation with the police and familiars, and TC was still buzzing with excitement, the day's events still fresh in the air, no one noticing that it was now nearing 4 o'clock in the morning.  
  
And it had been so long since her last one. So much had happened, to her, to her world, she had slowly begun to believe that her seizures had somehow been cured, or that she had just plain grown out of them. After a while she had begun to forget, to forget the pain and the helplessness the disability always brought with it, which was why she hadn't realized till only moments ago, hadn't read the warning signs, the cramps in the neck, the weakness in her hands and knees, until it was too late. And she couldn't turn back now she reminded herself, fighting the parts of herself that told her to hide, far away in a locked room so no one could find her. It was to late for that. Coming to a stop outside the conference room door Max heaved a sigh, it was too late to turn back because now she had to go in and head a meeting with their newly appointed department leaders of TC, the leaders which expected her, as command, to show a strong and controlled front. She needed to show them she was a soldier fit to lead their people, not the genetic experiment gone wrong.  
  
Taking a deep calming breath she paused, a just visibly shaking hand resting on the door handle. 'Suck it up soldier" she chided herself, straightening her sagging shoulders once more.  
  
"All you have to do it go in there, give 'em a good strong convincing speech without acting like your in a shake'n'bake box and collapsing under their noses and you'll be fine" she whispered, the smirk quickly fading to a wince as the tendrils of pain made their way into her head, exploding into an almighty headache.  
  
"Right" she whispered, turning the handle and walking into the room.  
  
**********************  
  
" Would you shut the hell up!" Mole barked, the annoying tap tapping of Dix's pen on the table they all sat around finally snapping what little patience Mole had for small, pale man. The other occupants of the room remained silent and Alec, sitting across from Mole slouched back in his chair, heaving a sigh and rolling his eyes as his caught Moles exasperated gaze.  
  
They had all begun to get a little restless, wondering where Max had gotten too, the rest of them having arrived at least ten minutes earlier than the allotted time scheduled for their first TC meeting. There had been an Election within the first couple of hours after the action with the police at Jam Pony, and Alec now glanced round at the new head of departments, deciding he was happy with the choices.  
  
Dix had been selected to speak for the computer analysists and techs department, while Mole had been chosen for weapons and armory. A tall X2 woman called Ayla was picked for food rations and Kitchen, and Alec himself had been made head of security. Which hadn't really surprised him seeing as while Max had been to busy, he had been running security since the place had started to grow. What did though, was that next the crowd had also appointed him as Max's second in charge of TC. Alec grinned at the memory. Max had been wrapping things at the election up when a brave X5 had stepped up, suggesting she have a second in charge. Having agreed it was then decided unanimously that Alec would be it, with even the nomalies and other X series agreeing with a strong affirmative.  
  
The look on Max's face had been priceless, though, admittedly probably so had his. The vote had been unexpected, and Alec was just thankful he had found a seat off to the side and his expression had been out of view. Not that he wasn't grateful for the nomination, he just wasn't entirely sure if the decision to place him as second in charge had meant good things or bad. Back at Manticore he had been pretty up there in terms of rank, and he figured it was only normal for the soldiers to want someone like him up there. As the day rolled on though, Alec had almost made up his mind that the call for a second was a bad sign, the request telling him that their people still did not fully trust their Leader, a woman who deserted their ranks when she was just a kid, not having grown up within the confines of Manticore like they had, and by electing him as their second, they were placing one of their own to watch what she does, and to catch the pieces when their world came crashing down. Whatever helps them sleep at night, he had ended up shrugging.  
  
They all looked up at the sound of the door opening, and Alec shot Mole a silencing glare as Max bustled in, five minutes later than scheduled. Mole, after catching Alec's look, closed his mouth, swallowing his "about time" and simply huffed noisily, squirming in his chair.  
  
After nodding to everyone at the table, Max cleared her throat and began, taking her place at the head of the table she lowered herself somewhat gingerly into her chair, swallowing hard as the pain of keeping her shaking body in check washed over her.  
  
"I assume you were all present at the rally yesterday and are all up to speed with the ranks you have been appointed?" her voice rang out strongly around the room, and a ripple of "yes" was heard from the seated members.  
  
"Does anyone have any problems or questions or is uncomfortable with the position given to them?"  
  
Alec smirked as he noticed Max was looking anywhere but at him, knowing how uncomfortable she still was about his second in charge rank, he leaned back in his chair, choosing to keep quiet as the meeting continued.  
  
Max looked once more around the room and finally her eyes fell back onto her own hands, clenched tightly in her lap, their unsteadiness hidden out of sight, and it was then, when she felt a pain so sharp run along the back of her spine, and it was all she could do not to cry out, that she decided to end this bitch then and there. Lifting her eyes again she hurried on, her nails biting into the clenched palm of her hands as the shaking worsened.  
  
"I think we have covered the essentials, I'm going to have to cut this meeting short" She rushed on, deciding that it was easier to risk being taken the wrong way by her fellow members than to remain sitting, the seizure threatening to rip her apart at any moment.  
  
Alec sat forward, as the others had done, confusion and protests rising through the room.  
  
"Wait a second Max.." He began, but stopped when Max looked up at him, and his next word died in his throat as their eyes met, and he saw the barely controlled desperation and pain in her gaze before she quickly looked away again. His brow furrowed in confusion, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise and prickle.  
  
"I need to go" Max bit out, placing her unclenched hand on the table, pushing herself up and exiting the room without another word.  
  
The room paused, and Alec caught the annoyed look Mole sent him, feeling Joshua lean over next to him. "Little fella don't look good" He said quietly, and Alec nodded, his hand absently rubbing the back of his neck as he too stood and exited the room in the direction Max had taken.  
  
She didn't look up when she exited the room, hearing the hustle and bustle around her Max concentrated on keeping her body movements controlled, praying no body would follow her she aimed for the rear exit and reaching it she bust through, into the fresh cold air of the alleyway. Feeling another load of pain rush up her spine and explode in her head she staggered, and sobbing collapsed against the wall, gasping for breath. Closing her eyes and leaning her head against the brick she felt the control of her body slowly ebb and she breathed deep, fighting to keep the panic in her gut from rising.  
  
"Max?"  
  
Startled, she opened her eyes to find Alec standing infront of her, concern creasing his features as he watched her, still leaning heavily against the brick wall.  
  
"You ok?" "I'm fine" She growled, not looking at him.  
  
"Right. Your holding the wall up, not the other way round huh" He said quietly, his heavy scrutiny only annoying her more and she struggled to keep from wincing as she pushed herself away from the wall.  
  
"Sorry for leaving the meeting like that but I've got places to be" She replied. Standing on wobbly legs it took all she had to pull herself up and look him in the eye, his suspicious gaze forcing her to turn quickly away.  
  
"Beside, if there's any problems, as second, you should be able to handle it" she added, walking away from him.  
  
"Max if there's anything wrong." she heard him call after her, and not looking around she cut him off,  
  
"Go away Alec"  
  
Turning the corner and out of his sight she clenched her fists, and kept walking. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N - OMG I cannot believe the response to this fic! Thankyou so SO much for reviewing, I loved each and every single one of them!  
  
Okay so this chapter I'm not so happy with. its really slow, and really its just not working for me at the moment but I figured ive screwed around enough with it and decided to put it out there and see what you all think. Anyways I really hope its not to disappointing!  
  
Out of Breath  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Grinding her teeth so loud an Icelandic transhuman flashed her a weird look as she passed, Max made her way through the empty street of TC towards the little building that held the apartment she had reserved for herself while they were setting up the base. Struggling up the three flights of stairs her mind brought to the surface older memories of struggling up other stairs, stumbling and sweating as she was now to keep the shaking at bay till she was out of view. Only now it wasn't police and uninformed humans she had to hide from, but from her own people, people who had all their faith planted in the fact that she had the ability to keep them safe, people who could not see her like this, so broken and helpless. Yearning for the door of her apartment she almost sobbed out loud when she climbed the last flight of stairs saw it, knowing the peace and quiet behind it would enable her to let go, to stop fighting so hard.  
  
Closing the door behind her, she leaned back against it for a moment before opening her eyes, her nostrils widening at Logan's familiar scent, her confused gaze searching the room as she listened for a sound. Realizing the scent was fading, Max relaxed and her eyes fell on a little white note, folded and sitting neatly on the table. Ignoring it she rushed for the bathroom, another jolt of pain making her wince she unsteadily opened the bottle and downed a handful, bending shakily over the sink. Looking at her in the mirror, Max took in the pale face and clouded eyes staring back at her and in her minds eye, the flashbacks began.  
  
Moving painfully back out to the lounge room she quickly read the note and then shuffled over to the couch, collapsing and curling into a fetal like position as the seizures continued to wrack her body and she waited for the typtophan to work.  
  
'Meet me for pasta tonight' the note had read, and Max grimaced as she figured she'd have to take a rain check on that one.  
  
******************************  
  
"This is so not right" Alec grumbled, running a hand through his already dishelved hair as he quickly strode across the command centre to where Dix was now calling him. Max had not appeared all morning, leaving him as the only person for the whole of TC to turn to. And boy was he happy about that. And, all of TC had turned to him, making him even happier. So happy in fact, that he would have rathered a trip to psy-ops than to be this happy again. Sure he'd heard of leaders leaving most of the grunt work to their seconds, hell he'd even indulged in it once or twice, but this was ridiculous, not to mention totally out of character for Max.  
  
"What" he scowled at Dix, ignoring the prickling feeling he got when he remembered his last little encounter with Max. She'd pretty much been the little spit fire she usually was, but something had seemed off. When on the few chances he had managed to catch a glimpse of her eyes he'd realized that there was something more behind them, something more than the usual disregard she usually held for him, something uneasy. And it worried the hell out of him. But he didn't dare go after her, she had told him to go away in no uncertain terms, and he figured away was where he would stay. Besides there was no way TC could afford to have both he and Max out of commission at this critical time, and she'd probably just run to Logan with her problems anyways, Alec scowled, turning his attention back to Dix as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Ah Alec, I know this is none of our business, but, we were wondering about Max." Dix asked the X5, his nerves going into overdrive as Alec stared moodily down at him.  
  
"What about Max?"  
  
"A couple of us have been enquiring of her whereabouts, stating to ask questions" Dix answered delicately, and Alec nodded, getting the drift of Dixs' conversation. He wasn't really all that surprised, knowing the very thin allegiance Max had with the TC residents, her prolonged absence at such an important time wouldn't go unnoticed.  
  
"I have no idea where she is Dix" Alec shrugged, biting back the urge to add 'Why don't you ask Logan'.  
  
"Well it's just that Logan has also been calling here all day asking for her" Dix replied, "Seems no one's seen her since the. ah. short meeting this morning"  
  
Alec's frown deepened as his mind began ticking over, and the uneasiness he had felt began to grow.  
  
"Joshua know's Lil' fella not feeling too good this morning" the dog man huffed, coming to stand beside Dix, his worried expression mirroring the X5s.  
  
"Alright" Alec nodded, running a hand thought his hair, his tired eyes running absently through the centre as he thought.  
  
"Ok so how bout if Josh an me go and check on our friend Maxie, Dix, think you can handle this place while we're gone?" he asked and slapping a nervous Dix on the shoulder he turned before Dix could answer, signaling for Joshua to follow him as he headed once again for the rear exit.  
  
**************************  
  
Smiling sadly Max watched as a droplet of sweat slid slowly down her arm reaching her fingertip before falling to crash against the floorboards of the living room. She sighed.  
  
It had been at least a couple of hours since she had collapsed on the couch, and right from the start she knew she was in it for the long haul - the tryptophan taking longer that usual to kick in. She had remained in a fetal position for most of the morning, ignoring the feeling in her gut that told her all was not right in the world of her and her seizures.  
  
Stretching a little Max grimaced as she felt the headache surge to life once again as she moved, the minutes reprieve she had doing nothing to replenish her energy stores for the oncoming seizure she could feel brewing again. Swearing as she realized that the white pills had been left in the bathroom she decided that getting them was better done sooner than later, before the seizure got bad again and walking would become out of the question. Gathering herself she lifted off the couch ad began the shaky trek to the bathroom.  
  
************************  
  
"You know, I think I've figured out the real reason Max and her lil' buddies decided to bail way back when" Alec said conversationally, lengthening his strides to keep up with the tall man beside him "I'm thinking to hell with this freedom shit, they really escaped because they were just afraid of the hard work" he continued grumbling as he and Joshua strode through the alleyway to Max's building.  
  
"I bet ya she's not even in there.. I bet ya.." His words trailed away as he studied the dog man next to him, who had at once become alert and silent, taking deep breaths of the air around him.  
  
"What is it?" Alec asked, and seeing Joshua tap his nose in silent reply, he followed him in a hurried but silent and somewhat cautious path to Max's building. Having no idea what danger there could be but knowing that there was definitely something ahead, as was evident in Joshua's careful but purposeful approach, both men stayed quiet and alert as they entered the building and climbed the stairs to Max's apartment.  
  
He could smell fear as soon as they came to the top of the last flight of stairs. Not his or Joshua's, but Max's, wafting through her door and out into the hallway, filling his flared nostrils and causing his heart and stomach to jump and dive. Quickly he glanced at Joshua, who nodded in confirmation and both men paused, breathing the air deep into their lungs while surveying their surroundings, scenting nothing other than Max's toxic fear and finding no evidence of a threat.  
  
"Fuck this" Alec said quietly, the seconds pause already sending his over stressed mind in to overdrive, he blurred to the door and through it in one quick motion, Joshua one step behind.  
  
Stopping so abruptly Joshua was all but ontop of him, Alec drew a sharp breath, his gaze falling to Max, who lay in a ball where she had fallen on the floor, halfway to the bathroom, the seizures once again wracking her small body.  
  
"Maxie" He breathed, scrabbling to a stop next to her, he took in her shaking form. Every muscle seemed to be seizing and tense, her face drawn in agony as her eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze, her brown orbs clouded with pain. "Max what's wrong?" he asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. He couldn't understand it, he hadn't detected any signs of foul play on his way in, and as far as he knew, in their last tangle with White, she hadn't been badly hurt. And the ruins hadn't ever caused that kind of reaction. He reached out and softly brushed the stray strands of hair away from her face.  
  
"Pills. in the bathroom." Max whispered, groaning slightly as a particularly bad seizure swept over her. Looking over his shoulder to where Joshua had been whimpering softly Alec nodded in the direction of the bathroom, and Joshua hurried off in search of the pills Max had spoken of. Gently gathering Max in his arms, Alec lifted and carried her to her bedroom, feeling the force of her shaking travel straight through him, and his heart constricted at the pain he knew she must have been in.  
  
Returning with the half empty bottle Joshua handed it to an unsteady Max, both men watching apprehensively as she shakily downed the rest of the tiny white pills, struggling to swallow them through the seizure. Closing her eyes she tried to calm herself, to let the tryptophan work. She felt Alec move from her side and heard him turn to Joshua.  
  
"Josh get down there quick and get a medic" He said, and Max quickly opened her eyes, her arm shooting out to weakly grasp Alecs arm, her desperate cry of "No" halting both men in their tracks.  
  
Alec blinked and turned back towards her, raising his eyebrows at her pale face he saw her swallow,  
  
"I don't want anyone to hear about this Alec" she whispered "It's just a seizure, I'll be fine soon. please?"  
  
Alec looked down into her desperate gaze, her strained face and clouded eyes causing something deep down inside of him to ache, and unaware of why exactly he was doing it he found himself nodding. Running a hand through his tousled hair and heaving a wary sigh, knowing he could never refuse her - even though he knew it could be a bad move - he sat back down. And knowing that at least for now he would stay, Max settled back on the bed wiling the tryptophan to work . 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: hey guys... sorry this took so long to update, I honestly in no way forgot, or gave up on this, ive just had one of those times where life just comes up and slaps you hard in the face ya know? and yea... left me stunned for while but I think its safe to say its all good now, and I do have a couple of extra chapters waiting in the wings for all my fics, just gots to find some time to post them is all.  
  
Anyways make my day and review :O)  
  
Out Of Breath  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Her head feeling like it was about to explode was the first thing to register as her brain and body slowly and painfully dragged her out of sleep. The second thing was that she was not alone. Feigning sleep for an extra few seconds, Max slowly breathed deep – she was at home, the scent of Joshua wafting in through her bedroom door, and in closer proximity, the musky male smell that could only be Alec hit her nose. For a second she felt relief, relief that he was there and that he hadn't let anything happen to her, and then, her mind waking up just that little bit more, she was horrified for pretty much the same reason. She sat upright with a start, ignoring her aching and still shaky muscles.  
  
"Hey Maxie, slow down" She heard him say gently from the chair he had been sitting in beside her bed, and feeling the slight pressure of his hand on her shoulder she turned her head, her wide panicked brown eyes meeting his own worried green ones for a fleeting second before hers skittered away, and she began the struggle with her own limbs to get out of bed.  
  
"Max, sit and rest for a moment will ya" Alec added, a frown creasing his features when her only response was to shrug his retaining hand off of her arm and push herself to the end of the bed. Hearing the sound of a throat being cleared the two transgenics both looked up to see Joshua standing in the doorway, huge brown eyes smiling with uncertain relief and Max looked up, giving him a small smile. Sensing the uneasiness in the room, Joshua ducked him head, his eyes following his foot as it scuffed at the floor.  
  
"Lil' fella okay now?" he asked, meeting her eyes briefly before ducking his head again. Max took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her thoughts moving between the two boys. Her head still pounded, but the thing that worried her most was the concerned looks both boys kept sending her, she could literally feel the sympathy flowing off of them in waves and the way they looked at her, like they were sorry for her, there was no wayshe could have that, she was the One dammit, the leader, no one should be looking at her like that, she had to be strong and in charge and...  
  
"I'm fine Josh" She said brightly, finding the biggest 'im fine' smile she could muster. Max heaved herself up to the edge of the bed and, seeing Alec twitch beside her, shot him a death glare before he could move to try to help her again, she swung her legs over the side of the bed with a huge effort stood up.  
  
Gritting his teeth and shaking his head Alec sat back, letting her stand and watched her skeptically as she wobbled. Honestly he was just glad she was awake. She had been asleep now for over three hours, Three hours, twenty four minutes and thirty six seconds to be exact, and his worry had grown with each tick of the clock. Even now, he could see through her effort to disguise how sick she really was, her face still looked pale, her brown skin clammy and her body although having calmed down considerably while asleep still shook slightly every other second. Exchanging looks with Joshua as Max walked softly and carefully past them out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen, Alec shook his head and sighed, then getting up he stretched his cramped muscles and followed them out.  
  
"As I said before, it was just a seizure" Max said over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. "Don't tell me you haven't seen plenty over the years back at manticore" she added, closing the fridge door and setting a container of milk and a glass on the bench, glancing up at Alec who nodded and winced, remembering.  
  
Taking a seat on the other side of the bench he sat, while watching Max pour herself a drink, distractedly frowning, his green eyes clouded and unreadable.  
  
"We used to get them when we were kids" he offered, quietly reaching out and placing Max's tryptophan pills next to where she was resting her glass. Not looking up he felt Joshua take a seat next to him and heard him grunt his agreement, and knew that he was remembering also. Frankly Alec didn't want to remember those days, had spent a good part of his adult life forgetting, but with Max just saying the word seizure sent tingles down his spine and an uneasy apprehension settled across his chest. He had only ever had one, and he was one of the last to do so. Witnessing many of his unit disappear behind the metallic doors of the med bay shaking uncontrollably had been a terrifying time for him, some had returned, some hadn't. By the time he had felt the telltale symptoms of his first seizure Manticore had trigged as to what was wrong and had researched successful treatments.  
  
"They eventually decided on a cure, a readjustment of sorts I guess" he shrugged, looking down at his hands. "That was a long time ago though" he added, "They pretty much had it under control after our series" He shuddered and then his brow furrowed as his thoughts came back to the one fact that made his blood run cold.  
  
"You've been having seizures the whole time you were out?" he half asked, half stated, looking up sharply to where Max stood quietly listening to the somber man infront of her. Seeing her eyes peter away from his straight gaze and her small nod he frowned and shifted uneasily, not quite knowing what to do with the protective sort of anger and the kind of helplessness he felt growing deep within him. Heaving a deep sigh he scrubbed his face with his hands, pushing everything to the edge of his mind, forcing himself to concentrate on the problem at hand.  
  
"I know you don't think it's a good idea, but are you sure you don't want a Med Team up here just incase?" looking up again he caught Max's shake of her head, her annoyed frown causing him a brief smirk as he figured she now realized that he didn't believe her 'im alright' act. 'Takes one to know one Maxie' he thought running a hand through his already tousled hair. He also supposed he couldn't blame her. He understood her need for privacy, not wanting to show weakness was a specialty among Manticore creations, Max among the more stubborn of those. Raising his hands in an 'I give up' type gesture he looked quizzically at the silent girl infront of him. "So what do you want to do, oh fearless leader?"  
  
Not having the energy to contribute too much of the conversation Max had just remained silent, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by both men. Upon this last comment she finished swallowing the last of her tryptophan pills,  
  
"I for one am going to have a shower" she started, ignoring Alec's raised eyebrowed interest and placing the empty pill bottle back on the table,  
  
"You two can get you asses back down to HQ and get on with some work" she finished, giving Alec a pointed look which he returned with an innocent smile and looking over at Joshua she gave him a reassuring smile of her own, "Ill be down soon".  
  
Not bothering to wait for the reactions of the two boys she turned and walked gingerly in the direction of the bathroom, gritting her teeth on the pain the effort caused her. All the while she had been standing, listening to the two boys she had also been praying that the seizures she could still feel simmering below the surface would dissipate, that the milk would ease the pain. Then she had realized that Alec had known, the fact that he could see that she wasn't ok had only escalated her desire to prove that she was and she had swallowed the last of her tryptophan tablets, to help, if not force herself to get better. Staggering a little in the hallway Max reached a hand out to steady herself and closed her eyes. Now she could only hope, could only pray that the pills would be enough and that she would be back to normal after she had had a shower.  
  
'You heard Max, gotta get back" Joshua gruffed, nudging Alecs shoulder as he passed on his way to the door. Alec remained seated, not moving as he watched Max go, his green eyes piercing her back he frowned as he watched her stumble.  
  
"You go on ahead buddy" He mumbled just loud enough for Joshua to hear him, and reaching out, used the glass and milk Max had left to pour himself a drink. "Ill be there in a sec".  
  
Nodding in understanding Joshua left the apartment, and Alec taking a large swig of the milk, sat back to wait.... 


	4. Chapter Four

**Out Of Breath  
**  
Chapter Four  
  
'How the hell am I gonna get myself through this?' Max mused, leaning heavily on the bathroom sink she stared at the reflection in the mirror as if willing the answers to be written there, scribbled across the pale face, etched into the naked skin of shaking shoulders. The brown eyes staring back at her held no such answers though, just a deep uncertainty reflecting the doubt she held in her heart, and she looked away, turning she stepped into the shower, the lukewarm water drenching her hair and body, soothing her aching muscles. Placing both hands infront of her on the cool tiling she rested, swallowing the fear and hopelessness that the seizures always brought, and in turn hating herself for feeling that way. Fighting with all her waning strength to keep the trembling at bay there was no room for thoughts of TC, of the people she was supposed to be leading, no room for the idea that White was still out there, waiting. There was only white hot pain bouncing down her spine, and a need to keep herself away from everyone, out of sight and alone so that no one could see the vulnerability, no one could guess that she was helpless in this.  
  
Feeling the tremors start to gain strength once again she whimpered into the water splashing her face, and the liquid pain coursing through her body took over...

* * *

Alec heard the whirring of Logan's exoskeleton even before the man had reached Max's apartment door. Grimacing, Alec stood and moved to put the milk back in the tiny bar fridge type thing Max had scrounged from the wreckage of TC, his thoughts running over the possibility of how easy it would be to sabotage the annoying whirring thing, and mentally cursing himself for not having done it sooner, he turned to the sound of the door closing and Logan's footsteps on the concrete floor. 'Mole would have been up for it', he grinned to himself. His head quirked to the side a little as he heard Logan's footsteps pause, and then head for Max's bedroom and for a second rage flashed in Ales green orbs, and he fought to push down the twinge of jealousy.  
  
"In here Logan" He called, and Logan turned and came back toward the kitchen.  
  
"Alec?"  
  
Alec rolled his eyes at the surprised and suspicious tone and huffed, crossing his arms he leaned back, resting against the bench. "Didn't you get the memo? Max and I are in the middle of a meeting at the moment" Alec began as the older man entered the room, not able to help himself he raised his eyebrow and smirked, knowing full well that Logan had just seen the state of Max's bed.  
  
"Where is Max?" Logan quickly asked, forcible ignoring the cocky X5s insinuation, not even wanting to go there now.  
  
'this day just keeps getting better and better' Alec sang in his head, resisting the urge to laugh out loud as he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, "In the shower" lazing back against the bench he indicated towards the bathroom where the sound of running water could be heard, not missing the tightening of Logan's jaw, or the pained look in his eye, like Alec had just hit him with a sledgehammer. Tight lipped Logan stepped forward and slapped a file down on the bench top infront of him.  
  
"Max might want to have a look at this, concerns an old friend of ours, apparently they snapped him outside....."  
  
Resisting the urge to shuffle, and already becoming bored with the cyberjournalist and his info Alec straightened, opening his mouth to cut Logan off and hopefully send him on his way, he was about to speak when there was a crash from the bathroom, the sound of breaking glass loud enough for both men to hear.  
  
Alec reached to bathroom door two second later, his heart racing he pushed the locked door open, swearing softly as he saw Max, curled in a shaking ball on the floor, her naked back towards him and glass shards from the shower door all around her. Hearing Logan's exoskeleton nearly reach the door way he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her small frame and gently reached out to smooth the hair out of her face. "Maxie?" He asked, noticing her tightly closed eyes and set jaw he realized she wasn't unconscious but still to far away to respond.  
  
"Oh my god, Max!" Logan gasped, coming to a stop in the doorway. "What happened? What's going on?" he demanded. Not directly answering, Alec instead reached up, grabbing the empty tryptophan bottle off the sink he tossed at Logan, the older man catching it and staring down at the label in confusion.  
  
"It's been so long since she's had one" Logan murmured, more to himself that anyone else, "We thought they had stopped altogether"  
  
Leaning down Alec tenderly cupped Max's cheek, his thumb stroking her skin soothingly. "Im going to pick you up. Ready?" he asked and though her eyes remained shut and her face was still tense and closed she managed a small nod and he lifted her up, standing he turned to face Logan who was staring silently at Max, a shaking bundle in his arms.  
  
"Logan buddy, I think you'd better just wait in the kitchen" Alec stated more than asked, but he received no answer from him, Logan still staring at Max, seemed not to have heard, and remained firmly at the doorway. Alec huffed impatiently. "Logan"  
  
"Huh? Yeah... right" Logan answered, snapping out of it he stepped back, though his gaze still worriedly remained on Max, and he followed them closely down the hall. Alec frowned, annoyed when he heard Logan go to follow them into the bedroom and finding the door with his foot he kicked it shut, smirking as Logan's footsteps stopped abruptly on the other side. Max groaned as Alec gently laid her down on the bed once again, her eyes fluttered open, unfocused and pained "Ben, Im so sorry" she whimpered, and Alec reached out, his thumb creasing the frown lines on her forehead,  
  
"It's me Alec..." He murmured, and that seemed to stir her out of her flashbacks, recognition sliding over her face, watching as Alec inspected the cuts along her arm and leg from crashing through the glass, swearing softly to himself as he gently removed a glass shard and flicked it across the room. Noticing that Max had started trying to arrange the towel so that it covered more of her seizing body Alec grinned, and tilted his head, as though deep in thought,  
  
"You know, that seriously wasn't the way I pictured me first seeing you naked "He quipped, looking down at her. Hearing her whispered "Asshole" he feigned hurt,  
  
"Now Maxie, just stating a fact is all" he said, and Max rolled her eyes and relief washed over him. Max was joking with him, she was still there. "You keep your First Aid in the bathroom?" was his next question, his voice taking on a serious note once again she nodded and he stood up leaving her to get comfortable.

* * *

"Where tha hell is my boo?" No sooner had Alec left the bathroom, supplies in hand, Original Cindy's high worried voice rang through the apartment and Alec entered the kitchen to find a distressed OC facing off with Logan.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say that we are in the middle of a meeting? Is that such a hard concept for people to grasp?" He asked, both Logan and OC turning towards him as he entered the room.  
  
"Alec, whats going on? Wheres Max?" OC asked him, taking one look at both men left her with no doubt that something had happened.  
  
"She's having a seizure" Alec answered and OC paused looking confused,  
  
"She used to get them all the time, damn things were a bitch but she got over them" she offered.  
  
"How long has it been going on for?" Logan asked, speaking for the first time since seeing Max  
  
"All morning" Alec sighed, running a hand through his hair he looked between the two, suddenly he felt very tired. "Not sure exactly when it started, but she was acting weird at the meeting earlier this morning then she disappeared and Joshua and I found her unconscious a couple of hours ago" he explained "She's been awake on and off since then, she kept telling me it would go away after a while, but it hasn't yet" looking down at the temporarily forgotten bandaging he motioned to the bedroom "gotta go clean a couple of cuts" he said, but before he could turn OC stepped towards him, taking the bandages out of his hands she looked up at him.  
  
"If there's one thing Cindy learned from living with my girl, it was doing a good bandage" she said and nodding he let her take them from him, watching as she moved off towards the bedroom.  
  
The two men left behind looked at each other, the silence ticking over. "Looks pretty bad" Logan offered, watching as the X5 moved over to the bench, taking a stool.  
  
"Arnt they usually?" Alec asked slumping forward, his head resting in his hands  
  
'No" Logan shook his head, and Alec looked up sharply. "She came to me once before, when they were bad, she couldn't get any tryptophan and the seizures got the better of her" he mused, his eyes clouded by memories  
  
"She's had tryptophan, she down nearly half a bottle, plus milk" Alec said, frowning.  
  
'And it's not having any effect?" Logan asked, seeing Alec's silent 'no' Logan sighed, slumping into another stool at the bench. Both men remained quiet, each musing the implications.  
  
Quickly Alec ran his hand through his hair again, "Therefore this needs to be stopped" he said flatly and Logan nodded soberly.

* * *

A/N – Okay Firstly I know this chapter was another 'oh my gosh max is sick' slow type thing but it's the last one like that, the next will move quicker and will definitely be sorting out the problem, trust me ( Secondly I know that it seems that Alec and Logan aren't taking up the matter with urgency like they normally would but I've tried this different ways and I just don't see them reacting that way. Max has had seizures before and gotten through them, she has repeatedly told Alec that she is okay, it is only when they collaborate their experience with her and her seizures that its realized that something is different, something is wrong so yea... that's how I see it....  
  
Oh and I hope ive explained the question about Alec not knowing what Max's seizures where straight away, and how he saw them when he was a kid, if not then feel free to yell at me and ill do my best to fix it :P 


	5. Chapter 5

Just a quick note - Before you read this I strongly recommend you read over the previous chapters again. Its been a while since I updated and this chapter probably wont sound as good if read on its own. Anyways - Enjoy  

**Out Of Breath**

Chapter Five

"Oh Boo" Cindy cried, entering Max's room and rushing over to the bed. Max tried to smile up at her but the shaking got the better of her and it turned into a wince. "What are you doing hiding up in here?" Cindy asked, stroking her friend's sweaty face tenderly. "As soon as this happened you should have come straight to Original Cindy. You know i've always got your back" she tisked and set about cleaning wounds.

"I can't let anyone see me like this" Max whispered, "If they knew…."

:Shh" Cindy cut her off " don't try and talk and get all stressed" she rubbed Max's hand "You just concentrate on beating this bitch, we got everything covered out there"

* * *

"So how… how do we fix this?" Alec asked getting up off his stool and starting to pace.

"We need more tryptopohan and we need a doctor" Logan began, his face unnervingly blank.

"Neither of which we have Logan" Alec almost snapped, giving Logan a glare his pacing brought him back to the kitchen bench top and he idly picked up the file Logan had dropped there a while ago. "Whats this again?" He asked

Logan looked over "an old friend of Max's has resurfaced. Actually you have probably heard of him, Colonel Lydecker"

"You mean ex manticore employee turned traitor Colonel Lydecker" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow as he flicked through the file. "I heard he assisted you guys in destroying the labs a while back"

"yes" Logan nodded "then after Max was captured I heard he had been killed in a tragic car accident. Now it seems it wasn't so tragic after all" he added and Alec nodded in understanding.

Turning the page Alec came across a photograph of the colonel and his brow furrowed, he didn't just know of this man, he had seen him, had worked under him. Lydecker had virtually run Manticore since day one, he knew anything and everything there was to know about them and whats more, every major operation or experiment that was conducted he had always attended. Alec looked up, his eyes thoughtful and his brain ticking over.

"So what we need is a doctor" he began and Logan looked " or possibly even a man who knew everything there was to know about a transgenic, a person who virtually created them…" he slapped the file down in front of Logan who looked once at the photo and nodded.

"Where did you say the had sighted your old friend Deck again?"

* * *

Walking along the pier in broad daylight seemed such a foreign thing to be doing that Alec almost turned around and left the way he had come. The squawking of seagulls and the gentle slapping of the waves against the hulls of the assortment of ships and dingys moored throughout the bay did nothing to quiet Alecs uneasiness. Many times he had walked the same path, on various missions around the country, no matter what enemy he was working against at the time someone would have the bright idea to use a port and a loading dock for him and his team to storm or infiltrate. So walking down pier, on a bright sunny middle of the week morning such as this with crewman going about the job of loading or unloading their vessels about the place, did seem a little unorthodox. But then again since when had anything that had happened over the last couple of days seemed anything but, Alec pondered. Keeping his eyes focused on the larger ship that was his destination he hunched his shoulders, sidestepping container crates and the workers that dotted the place.

He and Logan had worked on their plan all night. Whatever minimal amount of tryptophan that existed had been scrounged, Dr Benson had been contacted and arrangements had been made to have her brought in TC. OC had stayed diligently by Max's side while Alec paced outside the bedroom door, both watching helplessly as the seizures became more and more frequent. Finally Logan had pinpointed Colonel Lydeckers location. He was working as part of the crew for one of the largest shipping companies in the world, who's employees numbers were so large it would be very easy for lydecker as a mere loading dock crew member to be missed.

Wincing a little as the sun reflected off something on the pier and shone straight into his oversensitive eyes, his back straightened as he felt the familiar cold metal of a gun press into his spine.

His mind flashed back to minutes before he was leaving Max's apartment. Logan had stopped him as he was at the door. "What are you going to do if Lydecker misreads you as a trap? The last time he saw you, you were working for manticore"

Alec had shrugged and kept walking "don't worry Logie, ill be careful," he had sung out over his shoulder.

Now, scowling as the gun was jabbed even harder into his spine he slowly raised his hands and concentrated extra hard on keeping his body relaxed.

"I saw you coming a mile away X5 494" Lydecker shifted behind him.

"That was my intention Colonel. We need to talk."

"I was banking on the fact that you would know a trap when you saw one and you would be aware by now that this is not that type of situation. There is no unit backing me up, I am no longer with manticore, I am here on behalf of a mutual friend." Alec continued, eyeing Lydecker.

"How old and rusty do you think I am son" Lydecker jabbed him again with the gun and Alec rolled his eyes. "I know you were promoted to solo missions long before Manticore went sideways. You, my boy, don't need a team."

Alec smirked and decided that enough was enough, quickly twisting himself around, taking the gun with him. He was about to speak when Lydecker, who had stepped back a couple of paces, held up his other hand, showing a small blinking detonation device.

"The whole place is wired. I'd just walk away if I were you son"

Alec once again held up his hands, a hint of annoyance flashing across his features as he eyed the colonel. "Well that's enough to just ruin everyones day" he huffed, relaxing against a pile of crates next to him as if settling in for a leisurely chat but never taking his eyes off the detonator.

"I told you I don't work for manticore anymore. It's Max. The seizures are back and she needs your help. Logan told me to give you this" It was the shirt Logan had worn the night he and Lydecker had helped the X5's take down manticore, the night the both had found Max dead in the forest. It still had her blood all over it.

Lydecker looked down at it in Alecs outstretched hand, then taking it from him he paused. "Doesn't mean anything" he shook his head.

"It does because it's hers" Alec countered looking the older man in the eye. "Logan told me how special she was to you."

Deck looked down at it again frowning, seeming to be collecting his thoughts finally he looked up again. "How bad are they?"

"Her body can't overcome them any longer" Alec answered soberly. "They will kill her this time." As he said this, Ales own face paled and he pushed away the panic that threatened to burst to the surface.

Lydecker, who had been watching him nodded and turned the detonator off, pocketing it.

"Alright ill help."

Alec nodded, mentally rejoicing as he watched Lydecker start to pace in front of him, his hard face thoughtful he turned back to face Alec looking him up and down as if somehow including him in his calculations.

"First things first" Lydecker started and Alec got the feeling this was not going to be a fun speech. "I have a contact, an ex manticore med tech who can treat Max" he offered and Alec nodded, watching as Lydecker went back to pacing.

"As im sure Logan has told you, I have been inquiring after manticore for quite some time now son." He squinted up at Alec as he paced. "And I have come to believe that the entire operation runs a lot deeper than I first anticipated. I needed to disappear for a while to gain the necessary information unhindered, but now I have found I am going to have to infiltrate the system once more. Get back onto manticores payroll."

Alec nodded in understanding, after all, this was hardly a new tactic "you plan to show up o their doorstep as if nothing had ever happened" hell he even wished the old man the best of luck.

"Pretty much, yes. But as with all white flag events I need a peace offering. Something to show for my time away and to entice them to want to take me back no questions asked."

"Of course" Alec nodded, keeping his eyes on Lydeckers moving form.

"Now in this case i'm thinking a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates arnt going to do much in my favor" Lydecker continued, turning to face Alec once more. "But what if I showed up on their doorstep with a genetically engineered super soldier?" Lydeckers eyes glowed coldly as he watched Alec catch on to what he was getting at " Infact what If I showed up with one of their top of the range male X5s. One who had completed training and already had some notable solo opps under his belt."

Alec remained still while Lydekcer was talking, the expression on his face never changing though there was now fire in his eyes. "You son of a bitch" he said slowly "What makes you think I would agree to do this?" he sneered.

Lydecker regarded him for a second, then squinting in the sunlight he looked out to sea.

"Well son, the practical level headed soldier in me knows you will because we both know that Max is the future, for both humans and transgenics alike. The situation is going to get worse very soon and when it all comes to a head, Max will be the deciding factor." He looked at Alec again "And then the man in me knows you will do it out of love"

"What" Alec spat.

"You think I didn't notice, I knew the minute you came here, the minute you spoke her name" the Colonel chuckled. " I understand though, its hard not to be, with her."

"Okay enough" Alec stopped him. He now had a better understanding of why Max and her family had despised this man so much. He stood quietly for a while before he looked at Lydecker again. " And if I decide to do this?"

Lydecker quickly wrote out a number on a piece of paper "you're a smart kid, always were. From what you've told me she hasn't got more than a few days before her body gives out completely. I can have my contact there tomorrow." He handed the paper to Alec "you've got till then to make your decision."

TBC…

A/N - Hey guys! I know its been a while but im hoping your all safe and well. I don't really have much to say bout this chapter except that its been in my head for ages and I needed to get it out there. It has a lot of talking between Alec and Deck and I really hope I haven't made it too confusing. Anyways your opinions (whether good or bad) are strongly welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
